


Prince of Wolves (Some Wolves That is)

by ChaosController



Series: Were-wolves Lurk and Darkness Creeps [3]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M, No Blood, Werewolf AU, Yay :), bite marks that communicate emotions, jealous Virgil is jealous, slightly protective roman, slightly protective virgil, there's more but it's like 11 at night and i just can't anymore, took me way too long to finish this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosController/pseuds/ChaosController
Summary: What does the mark mean?Well it means I'm yours and you're mine.(that's a bad summary of this)





	Prince of Wolves (Some Wolves That is)

**Author's Note:**

> I pity anyone who is forced to read my trash. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> So, a while ago someone asked if I could write a Roman/Patton version of the story and so...here it is in all its glory. I tried and it took me so long to come up with a good story (and a story that wasn't 2,000 words long). You guys deserve some credit too for actually reading this. I'm so sorry if you don't like this, I promise you I'm working at top capacity and attempting to get all of your sequels done. I tried to keep analogical out of it, but I couldn't and I am so sorry about that and all this rambling I'm doing. 
> 
> Promise there will be at least one more fic out between today and this time next week. Love ya'll <3

Roman huffed lightly as Patton’s arm wound its way around his own. Since the last moon with Logan’s…rather unfortunate accident he’d been hesitant to go near the other two out of fear that he may hurt them. It took some kind, but stern words from both non-werewolves to finally assure him they had forgiven him, completely. Virgil still seemed hesitant to let Roman near Logan, but the anger was quickly fading. At this point in time, they had finished up filming a video and Roman was feeling less passionate than usual. He couldn’t pin down the exact feelings, but he knew that they were there and strong.

“What’s wrong kiddo? You look like someone else killed that silly, old dragon witch for you”, Patton said and Roman’s head swivelled to his companion. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he should be keeping Patton away from him, at least at a safe distance. Maybe another room would be good or something like that. “Roman?”, Patton asked and Roman snapped out of his thoughts. 

“Sorry, Patton. I…I was just thinking about something”, Roman said, taking his eyes off the dad character and moving them to look at the end of the hallway. 

“If there’s something wrong, you can tell me”, Patton said and Roman let his eyes slip to the other. With a little bit of guilt, he pulled his arm away from Patton. The facet may have seen him at his worst, but that didn’t mean he’d confide in him with all his issues. Prince’s didn’t have issues. They were strong, reliable, heroic. Not…broken, beaten…monsters. 

“I’m fine”, Roman said, stalking off to his room down the hallway and disappearing into his room. Patton was left in the hallway, alone, confused and slightly upset. 

 

Roman walked around his room, breathing deeply as he tried in vain to exhale the demons in his mind. It wasn’t until a hand grabbed his shoulder and his eyes changed to silver out of fear of another facet’s hostility that his thoughts changed direction. His canines extending slightly as he whipped around, snarling before realising what he had done. Logan looked him up and down, his own eyes glowing a soft amber before Virgil bolted into Roman’s room, eyes on fire. Gold blazing like melted metal. 

“I told you to leave him be”, Virgil almost shouted and Roman stepped back, Logan’s eyes showing no fear as the iris’ dimmed back to brown, Virgil’s on the other hand glowed brightly, colour still as strong as ever. 

“Sorry, Logan. I didn’t mean to startle you”, Roman apologised, taking a step towards Logan, only to stop short as a growl reverberated around the room. Roman stepped back, but Logan rolled his eyes and took two steps forward, pushing his glasses up as the growl became a snarling sound. Roman’s eyes darted to Virgil who looked ready to kill before Logan spoke. 

“Virgil, sit”, he said in a loud, firm voice and Virgil’s snarling stopped. Logan looked over at the werewolf, who looked down at the floor with a sour expression. Logan narrowed his eyes. “Sit”, he said, even more firmly and Virgil dropped to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and muttering curses under his breath. Roman almost dropped to the floor with him before a hand on his arm stopped him and Logan dragged him over to his bed. 

“Logan”, Virgil spoke up before Logan’s glare silenced him.

“Now, tell us what’s wrong. Patton looked rather upset about something and you just growled at me for touching you. While I may say it was fair on your part, I should not have touched you without your consent, Patton’s sadness must be explained before I can determine whether it is warranted or not”, Logan said and Roman bit his lip, sighing softly. 

“I shouldn’t have growled at you like that. I’m just…”, Roman stopped and took a breath in. He almost jumped when Logan’s hand gently grasped his shoulder, the logical facet looking so comforting it was almost overwhelming to see. 

“Your apology is unwarranted, but please do tell me what’s wrong”, Logan said gently and Roman almost mistook him for Patton. Almost. When he leaned in he could practically smell Virgil’s anger radiating off the glaring facet, still seated on the floor. He moved back quickly, careful not to touch Logan’s bandaged arm. It had yet to fully heal, a fact Roman used to berate himself every morning when he woke up and every night before bed. 

“It’s not unwarranted. You startled me, yes, but I still shouldn’t have snapped at you like I did. Onto Patton though…I…I think I upset him because I’m not feeling the best. I feel…less passionate, less me as it is, and…I want to keep you and Patton away from me. Just…just look what I did to your arm. What if I lash out and…and…”, Roman’s voice faded as a tear slipped down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly and tried to cover his sobs up until a hand landed on his back and he couldn’t help it. He let out a soft wail before barrelling his head into Logan’s chest, allowing the logical facet to pull him in as he sobbed uncontrollably into the black polo and blue tie. 

“Hush. I don’t know about Patton, but I assume he and I are in the same boat. We both forgive you. We know you weren’t in control of your actions and while that doesn’t completely cancel out what you did we know you didn’t mean it. Virgil may think differently, but I can assure you, we do not think you are a monster just because of one mistake”, Logan said, rubbing Roman’s back as the creative facet took in large, body shuddering breaths. 

“B-but I am. I-I hurt you a-and I could hurt Patton. I-I don’t want to hurt anyone. I-I’m meant to p-protect you guys and I…I…”, Roman broke off into a small fit of sobs and Logan smiled softly as Roman clung to his shirt for dear life, like a toddler to their parents on the first day of preschool.

Virgil sighed and got up, taking a heavy seat behind to Logan on the bed, wrapping his arms around the logical facet’s waist with a small frown down at Roman. 

“I don’t…condone what you did, but even I don’t think you’re a monster. Saying that would be saying I’m a monster and…I don’t like thinking about that more than I do”, Virgil said and Logan sighed a little at his words, tilting his head to the side so Virgil could put his chin on the logical facet’s shoulder. Roman kept crying, still clinging to Logan. 

 

After about half an hour the trio finally parted, Virgil keeping his arms around Logan as Roman released the logical facet’s shirt. 

“Sorry about that”, Roman said, aiming the apology more at Virgil than Logan, but hoping the two would take it as an apology to both. Logan smiled while Virgil tiled his head knowingly. While the two weren’t the closest, with the knowledge they were the only two werewolves in the group they had become more tolerant of each other. 

“Logan, why don’t you go talk to Patton”, Virgil suggested and Logan looked between the two wolves, taking the hint and leaving without a word, closing the door as he left. 

Virgil sat back on Roman’s bed as the two eyed each other. After a few minutes, they finally spoke. 

“Well, aren’t you lucky?”, Roman asked in a snarky, sarcastic tone, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“I guess. Now, buck up the courage and confess to Patton before I tell him what the bite marks mean”, Virgil threatened, making Roman pale at the thought. 

“You wouldn’t dare”, Roman growled softly, eyes lightening to silver. 

“I would”, Virgil returned the growl, eyes glowing a soft gold as their wolf sides began to act up, threatening each other. Then Roman’s snarl turned into a toothy smirk as he thought of something. 

“Does Logan know about the significance of the marks?”, Roman asked, smirk darkening as Virgil’s eyes glowed brightly, anger radiating off him in waves. 

“Shut up. Of course, he doesn’t know”, Virgil snarled, teeth sharpening. 

“Then shut your mouth to Patton and neither of them will find out”, Roman growled, pushing his body forward forehead pushing against Virgil’s. The two growled at each other, eyes filled with anger and hatred.

“I would love to let you two continue this fascinating display of lupine behaviour, you two fighting for the alpha role is rather entertaining to watch after all, but we have more pressing matters, such as what bite marks mean”, a voice said and the two wolves backed away from each other in a blur of colours. The glanced to Logan and Patton at Roman’s door and their eyes widened, both silver and gold turning back to brown in a split second. They looked at the two, then at each other with terrified expressions, turning to humiliated, then mortified, then finally settling on a mixture of fear and worry. 

“What should we know that Logan doesn’t already know?”, Patton asked, face suddenly showing a little anger and disappointment. 

“Uh, well…I…okay so the reason Logan doesn’t know is…well…Virgil?”, Roman asked, tugging at his collar as the room around him seemed to heat up and he began to sweat from the twin looks of anger he was getting for the glasses wearing duo. Virgil sighed as the attention was shifted to him.

“I…may have read through the book in the werewolf creed and…ripped out the pages that were dedicated to like bites and stuff?”, Virgil said in a slightly questioning tone. He swallowed as Logan’s eye twitched. Maybe ripping them out wasn’t the brightest move he had ever made. 

“We know that we’re in your pack now, even though we can’t shift, what else is there to know that you two haven’t told us?”, Logan asked, eyes narrowing at the two wolves. The pair in question glanced at each other before Virgil sighed and relented, making Roman’s gaze drop to the floor as Virgil began to relay all the information he currently held. 

“Well, the bites…they have an effect…people usually bite their spouses or people they want to join their packs, but they’re usually in control when that happens so…we’re not totally clear on like, a lot of the stuff that can happen, but we know for sure that the bite acts like a cord sort of…like a rope. It bonds people together and makes them share strong emotional feelings”, Virgil explained, as best he could and Logan nodded softly. 

“That would explain why I found you crying”, Logan said and Patton nodded a little. 

“It also acts as like…a shield in some ways. Like, I can tell if Roman upsets Logan or gets too close to him. Same with Patton and myself. If I go too close to Patton or upset him Roman’s instincts kick in and it’s like all of his most passionate parts are let out. I guess the best way to describe it is…well…I’m a very protective person, I protect Thomas from bad situations so when something happens to hurt Logan that’s what happens…I go full on protective wolf on the person who did whatever to him and that’s that”, Virgil said, trying his best to explain.

“That explains the outbursts when I get too close to Roman”, Logan said, gingerly rubbing the bite mark on his neck. Virgil’s eyes darted to his hand, focused on the appendage like a hawk. His body tensed and his eyes narrowed, gold returning. Logan took his hand away and Virgil let his body relax, eyes softening and gold receding into his brown depths. 

“And that? What was that?”, Patton asked looking at Virgil’s now relaxed form.

“I…uh…I’m a little…protective of the mark, same with Princey over here. Those marks are like a symbol that links you to us. Without it you could be…claimed, I guess, by any other wolves”, Virgil said softly, eyes darting to Roman and a soft growl emanating as Roman stared at Logan’s bite mark. Roman quickly threw his hands up defensively, head turning so he could look at Virgil. The creative facet rolled his eyes before he crossed his arms and let his gaze wander to Patton. 

“I guess that then explains the growling at Roman you do when he and I are close together or when he looks at my neck”, Logan said, eyes widening a fraction as Virgil’s eyes darted from him to glaring at Roman whose eyes also widened and he looked at Virgil who, once more, looked ready to rip into Roman. 

“Virgil, I can promise you I was not thinking about rewriting over yours”, Roman said, sweat beginning to form at the base of his neck as Virgil’s eyes narrowed. 

“Oh, on the contrary you seem quite opposed to getting too close to me”, Logan said and Virgil’s growling softened, shoulders hunching over. Patton almost sniggered as he looked over at Logan, who held a small, dark smirk on his face. 

“But”, Logan began and Virgil’s eyes lit up, growling beginning to escalate. “I would be more inclined to spend a night with Roman during the moon now, knowing that there is data to be collected.”

“The heck you would”, Virgil growled, looking from Roman to Logan and back again. 

“I don’t think that’s protectiveness, more…what’s the word Patton?”, Logan asked, looking to the facet beside him as Patton chuckled, trying to hold in laughter as an angry, pink blush erupted on Virgil’s cheeks.

“J-jealous?”, Patton asked softly, giggling and snickering behind his hands. 

“I-I’m not jealous!”, Virgil yelled, only making Patton laugh harder and Logan chuckled lightly, a smile adorning the two bespectacled faces. 

“Oh really?”, Logan asked softly, his tone light and teasing. 

“Really”, Virgil growled, narrowing his eyes at the logical facet. 

“Oh, Roman”, Logan said in a singsong voice and the other wolf's head snapped to look at him. Logan smirked at him and Virgil’s growling escalated as Logan added a little wink to the display. Virgil’s eyes darted to Roman, his shoulders hunched and his teeth elongated, eyes glowing like twin bonfires as his nails grew long and sharp. He looked about ready to decapitate Roman before Logan spoke and his appearance softened back to his normal look. 

“Virgil, sit”, Logan demanded, face back to its natural stoic nature. Virgil sat down heavily, shoulders dropping and wolf features receding quickly. 

“B-but you”, Virgil began before Logan cut him off with a smile and a laugh, making Virgil’s cheeks darken with embarrassment. 

“I was joking, I may be a robot, but I can joke”, Logan said, smiling widely. Patton also chuckled while the two on the bed looked at each other than back to the two in the doorway. 

“Uh…sorry? I guess”, Virgil muttered, looking a little confused and Roman nodded, looking from Virgil to the two laughing facets, then trailing his eyes back to Virgil. 

“Virgil…ah, mind if we go talk?”, Logan said, still laughing a little. Virgil jumped off the bed and followed Logan out of the room, still blushing. Patton chuckled and walked over to the bed, sitting down in Virgil’s vacated position. 

“So…”, Patton began and Roman pushed his fingers together in anticipation for the conversation ahead. “How long do you think it’ll take?”

Roman looked from the floor to Patton with a confused expression. “Sorry, what?”

Patton rolled his eyes, a smile on his face as he explained. “How long do you think it’ll take before they get together?”

“W-what? Why are you thinking about this?”, Roman asked, slightly stunned by Patton’s question. Patton giggled and put his head in his hands.

“They’re already so close. Maybe it’ll happen sooner than we think”, Patton said with a secretive smile. 

“Logan’s confessing?”, Roman asked, no longer surprised as he let a sly smile form on his lips. 

“Of course, he is”, Patton said with a small snort. 

“Finally, now Virgil won’t be so angry with me when I accidentally look at Logan for too long”, Roman said and the two burst out into a fit of laughter. 

“Ha, and you won’t have to worry about looking at Logan’s bite for too long”, Patton said, sniggering lightly. 

“And I can be in the same room as him without anyone else being there”, Roman said, feeling relief course through his veins at the idea. 

“And, of course, Virgil won’t try and rip your head off if you touch Logan”, Patton said, the laughter dying a little as the pair fell back onto Roman’s bed. 

“Uh, Patton?”, Roman began, not looking away from the ceiling, hands tucked behind his head as he stared at the white expanse. 

“Yeah, kiddo?”, Patton asked back, putting his hands on his stomach and letting his eyes close, focusing on his breathing. 

“Would you…would you be…would you like to uh…spend a moon with me?”, Roman asked, letting a blush form on his cheeks as the question hung in the air. Patton’s body moved and Roman looked away from the ceiling to the other facet. Patton lay on his side looking at him with a small smile on his face. 

“I’d be happy to, but only if you’re okay with it”, Patton said and Roman felt a smile tug at his lips. 

“I’d be honoured to have you as my guest”, Roman said and the two shared a smile. 

 

The full moon couldn’t have come quicker. Before the two knew it, they were in Roman’s room and the moon was rising, giving way for Patton to witness the transformation. 

Logan had explained how the transformation may be a little shocking, confusing and upsetting to watch, so at present Patton had his face stuffed in one of Roman’s pillows as the other facet growled in the corner. Patton flinched at the sound of bones cracking and the growling became louder. For some reason, he didn’t feel as terrified as he usually did when it came to full moons, but he could chalk that up to the way his eyes were currently lit up like flood lights. Silver shining brightly. There was a voice in his head, it was calming and he could only assume it belonged to Roman. 

The morally inclined facet was more shocked than terrified when something ripped the pillow out of his arms, the fluffy object spilling its contents all over the floor. A large wolf stood in front of him, growling softly, but Patton was still a father figure and by Thomas he was going to act like it. 

“Roman”, he chided and the wolf looked at him weirdly. “Bad. That was your pillow. Now look, there’s stuffing everywhere. Clean this up”, Patton said softly, frowning at the wolf, who stared at him with something akin to confusion and shock. But true to Logan’s word the wolves acted more like pets than savage animals and Roman did his best to clean up the mess. 

Patton had to stifle the laugh that was bubbling in his chest at the poor attempt made by the wolf. Fluff and pillow fabric falling from the wolf’s jaws only to be picked up again and fall out again, much to the werewolf’s chagrin. Patton eventually had the decency to help and took over cleaning it up as the wolf retired to the bed, growling softly as he took a seat on the large mattress. Patton watched on from the side of the room, finally feeling as if he could leave the room when the wolf’s eyes closed and soft snores began to echo around the room. 

It was Logan’s newest theory; could the non-wolves exit the room and if so, how far could they go before the wolves pulled them back in. So, as soon as he could and as quietly as he could, Patton left Roman’s bedroom. He heard a small scuffling from down the hall and then Logan opened Virgil’s door. 

“I see you were able to get out. Let’s test my theory then, shall we?”, Logan asked, taking a few, quiet steps away from the door and locking it behind him. Patton, realising what Logan was doing also locked the door and the two walked down to the common area.

Patton grabbed some glasses of water and Logan turned the TV on, turning the volume down to the bare minimum. They drank the water and sat in quiet peace until Logan stood up and walked to the kitchen to put his glass in the wash. 

A howl echoed through the mindscape and Patton winced as Logan looked back at him, eyes glowing bright gold. 

“I guess that means I can only go as far as the kitchen”, Logan said, making a swift retreat to the lounge as a loud banging began on a door upstairs. The banging subsided a little and Logan’s eyes dimmed to a soft glow, until he looked at Patton and took in the wide silver orbs that were staring at him. “We’ll be fine”, Logan reassured, trying his best to comfort the other bespectacled facet. There was another bang from upstairs and then a low howl and the pair felt their eyes begin to glow brighter as the wolves’ distress washed over them like a wave. 

“W-we should go back to them”, Patton said softly and Logan nodded a little before taking his leave from the room, moving quickly up the stairs to Virgil’s room. Patton followed shortly after, making his way to Roman’s room. As soon as the door was opened the silver eyed wolf barrelled into him, knocking the moral facet to the floor as the wolf sniffed his face and shoulders, gently nudging the bite mark once he had found it. “Yes, Roman. I’m back, w-would you s-stop that”, Patton said with a laugh, voice breaking up a little as the wolf’s breath and fur tickled his neck. 

The wolf got off him and took a seat not far off as Patton stood, a smile adorning his face as he walked into Roman’s room and took a seat on the bed. He fell back and the wolf jumped up, tucking up next to him in a ball of fur. Patton ran a hand through the fur, smiling softly as the wolf shifts lightly. He curled his body close to the wolf and hummed lightly as a darkness overtook his senses. 

 

Roman yawned loudly, rubbing the back of his head before looking to his side and letting his smile turn into a grin. He wrapped an arm around the other facet, pulling him in closer and smiling into the grey cardigan. Roman smiled as he ran a hand through the moral facets hair before removing the glasses that, he assumes, must be painful to wake up to wearing. The other moved back into his chest and Roman couldn't help the wistful sigh that fell from his lips at the action. 

A soft knock resonated from the other side of his door and Roman looked up to see Virgil poke his head in. The two gave each other a look over before they exchanged a small smile and Virgil disappeared from the doorway. Roman could only smirk at the lingering scent of the other bespectacled facet mixed with the dark trait's scent. 

Patton shifts slightly and Roman lets his body go limp, arms tucked around the other as he gently pulls the other in closer. Patton doesn’t wake and Roman is extremely glad for that. He spends a while there, arms around the moral trait. He doesn’t know what time it is and he doesn’t care. Eventually, though hunger and thirst win out and he lets out a soft sigh as he pulls his arms away, regretting it immediately as Patton’s face contorts to a frown and he curls in on himself. 

With a stomach full of guilt, he leaves his room and moves to the common area, taking his time as he walks down the stairs. His eyes land on Virgil, head in his hands and looking as guilty as Roman felt. 

“You too?”, Roman asks and Virgil starts, eyes searching the room and landing on Roman. 

“Argh…why did we bite them?”, Virgil asked, voice heavy with sleep deprivation and anger. 

Roman smiles softly and takes a seat on the couch next to the other wolf. “We didn’t have a choice and neither did they. If we could do over do you really think it would have ended any better?”

Virgil growls a little before it dies and he looks up at the TV. Pictures flash across the screen as the two mindlessly watch, noises muted. 

“Do you think if they…if they could have chosen which of us…do you think they’d have chosen differently?”, Virgil asked and Roman sighed softly, biting his lip as he closed his eyes. 

“Maybe, maybe not. We’ll never know because that’s not how it turned out. This is us, our present, our future and we can’t linger on 'what if’s”, Roman said and Virgil grunted softly in agreement. 

“Good to see you two have worked things out”, a sleepy voice said and the two bespectacled facets walked down the stairs. Roman noticed the mark on Logan’s neck seemed to have darkened. His eyes slid to Virgil who looked away from him, eyes landing on a spot near the curtains. 

“We didn’t work anything out”, Virgil growled lightly as Roman’s eyes narrowed on the dark trait. 

“Would you two be kind enough to give us some privacy for a moment”, Roman asked, voice coming out through his gritted teeth as he tried to flash a smile at the two on the stairs. 

“Don’t kill each other”, Logan said before walking up the stairs, followed by Patton. Roman waited until the two had disappeared and the footsteps faded then he launched himself across the couch at Virgil, eyes glowing an angry silver while Virgil’s lit up in surprise. It was a hard task for Roman to keep from strangling the other while also keeping his voice low enough for the other two not to hear. 

“You bit him again”, Roman asked in a hushed voice, gripping Virgil’s shoulders tight enough to bruise. 

“I-it was an accident”, Virgil growled out, trying to get Roman off him as the other’s teeth and nails extended, anger coursing through his veins. 

“An accident?!”, Roman asked incredulously, before dropping his voice into a low growl. “You bit him by accident?”

“Get off me”, Virgil yelped and there were footsteps at the top of the stairs. Roman quickly released Virgil and shuffled back. 

“I told you two not to kill each other”, Logan growled lightly as the bespectacled duo descended the stairs. 

“We didn’t, just had a little…chat about conduct”, Roman said, eyes narrowing and sliding across to Virgil, who glared down at the ground with hate filled eyes. 

Logan sighed and Patton frowned. “We’re going to leave again and when we return you two better still have all your clothes, hair and skin. I don’t want to be cleaning up blood because of some dispute.”

“Yes, Logan. Sorry, Logan”, Roman grumbled under his breath, sarcastically, and Virgil seemed to stiffen, a small growl escaping his lips before he could help it. 

“Well, let’s go Patton. It seems we are not welcome here”, Logan said with a small sigh and Patton followed him up the stairs, a frown on his face. The two wolves shrunk back a little at the notion, faces both mirrors of pain, hurt and guilt. 

“Logan, I didn’t mean it like that”, Roman said softly, but the two are already upstairs and behind closed doors. 

“Nice going, now he’s mad at me”, Virgil growls softly, his inner wolf feeling more depressed by the recent turn of events. 

“So? Patton’s probably mad at me. He’d never mad at anyone”, Roman complained, growling a little heavier and longer than Virgil. 

“Well, Logan won’t speak to me after this. Thanks a lot Prince…argh, I can’t even think of something to call you”, Virgil snarled, eyes still focused on the stairs as the two began to trade their trademark barbed blows. 

“Dunderhead?”, Roman tried to supply. Virgil grunted and let out a snicker of amusement. Roman rolled his eyes and pulled his knees up to his chest. The room fell into silence then the two heard it. A small chuckling sound from the top of the stairs. Then there was a shushing sound followed by two soft sniggers. The pair looked at each other, nodded and stood, moving silently towards the stairs as hushed voices called out for quiet. 

“Shush. They’ll hear us”, Logan’s hushed voice whispered and the wolves looked through the bannister and up the stairs at the two. They didn’t seem to notice the wolves as they giggled and chuckled quietly, hands clasped over their mouths in an attempt to quiet their laughter. Virgil and Roman pulled their heads out of the bannister and looked at each other, smirking darkly as an idea was exchanged. 

“Maybe we should trade? Sound like a good idea?”, Roman asked and Virgil snorted a little, playing along with the idea. 

“Sounds fine to me. You take Logan, I’ll take Patton”, Virgil said with a slight smirk on his face. 

“Fantastic and then once they’re bound we can trade back and forth and they’ll have no say in the matter, right?”, Roman asked, holding back a laugh as a small gasp was heard from the stairs. 

“Oh, no doubt about it”, Virgil continued, also holding back a choked laugh as he felt the air flood with distress. The two seemed to have quietened down. 

“And, of course, there’s always full moon privileges. You think Logan would mind if I tore up some books, I can disguise it as a feral streak while really, I just think he’s got too many of the damned things”, Roman said, biting his lip as a body bolted upright on the stairs and Virgil’s eyes flashed gold. There was a growling from the stairs and a whimper from Patton.

“Maybe I’ll tear up the kitchen a little. We need to redecorate and those pictures on the fridge need to go”, Virgil said, letting out a soft chuckle as Roman’s eyes flashed silver and the sound of something hitting the wall hard could be heard from upstairs. 

What the two hadn’t anticipated when they had threatened the other two facet’s favourite things was the fact that while the two couldn’t turn into wolves during the full moon, they could move like them if given the proper motivation, much to the dismay of the wolves, now pushed to the floor with two growling, bespectacled, sharp toothed, long nailed facets sitting on their stomachs. Their eyes and faces pictures of pure fury. The wolves were quick to try and amend the situation out of fear. 

“W-we were just joking!”, Roman yelled as golden eyes stared down at him. Logan’s back arched out and he snarled down at the Disney lover. 

“We didn’t mean it”, Virgil said slowly as Patton’s silver eyes glowed brightly. The bitten duo growled, shifting off the two slowly, stepping back and looking at each other with twin snarls. 

“L-Logan?”, Roman asked softly and the feral looking pair whipped their heads to look at him, eyes like fires, nails extended and teeth on full display. Roman whimpered softly and the two sunk to the ground. Now the wolves knew how it felt. It was scary to see them like this. So, feral and wild looking. They looked ready to rip the wolves apart, hands dropping to the carpet and nails scraping the fluffy surface lightly. 

“Patton?”, Roman tried, his eyes lighting up silver in fear, Virgil’s lighting up gold in the same manner. Then there was a rumble from the two, gold and silver dimming to brown and extended, sharpened points dulling to normal once more. Then the two burst out into laughter, dropping to the floor. Patton rolled onto his side, clutching his stomach as laughter flew out of his mouth, while Logan just leant his back against the wooden poles of the bannister and clutched his head with one hand the other dropping to his knees. 

“Th-they fell for it”, Patton laughed, his voice coming out in squeaks between the hearty laughter. 

“T-told you they would”, Logan laughed. The wolves looked at the two in confusion and Logan’s breathing finally evened out enough for him to talk normally, Patton continued laughing softly as Logan coughed and sighed softly. 

“What?”, Virgil asked, voicing the question on Roman’s mind. 

“W-we…well, I figured that if…if I, I mean we, could change our eye colour, why couldn’t we change other things like you two. So, we tested it out at the top of the stairs and found out we could indeed change other aspects of our being; such as our nails and teeth. When we heard you two threaten our…possessions we put on our best performance and it seems to have startled you two enough”, Logan explained quickly as Patton’s laughter died off more and more. 

“So that”, Roman began, gesturing to the stairs, his chest and the two bespectacled facets. “Was all just a…a...”

“A practical joke?”, Virgil finished off and Roman nodded with a slightly confused, yet angry look on his face. 

“Well, to put it simply…yes, it was a practical joke”, Logan said with a smile and the two wolves bristled at the sight of it. 

“W-we’re sorry. B-but you two were so funny. Y-you screamed so loud”, Patton said, bursts of laughter interrupting his words. 

Roman huffed lightly. “We…well, I didn’t scream.”

Virgil growled lightly at Roman, frowning at the other wolf. “I didn’t. So, it must have been you.”

“Boys, boys. You both screamed and it was…hilarious”, Logan said, laughing as he finished, Patton joining him in the laughter. 

“Oh, ha, ha. Very funny you two. Yeah, laugh it up”, Virgil growled and the two finally seemed to calm themselves, flashing their counterparts’ bright smiles that made the wolves fight back equally embarrassed blushes. 

“It was funny, kiddo. Gee, I don’t think I’ve had a laugh that good in ages”, Patton said, standing up and offering Logan a hand. Logan took it gratefully and the pair walked over to the wolves offering their hands. Roman took Patton’s hand and dusted himself off as Virgil let a smirk slide onto his face. Logan let out a yelp as he was pulled down, crashing into Virgil’s chest. The darkly clothed facet let out a chuckle and Roman rolled his eyes, pulling Patton away from the two as Logan jolted up and began to berate the anxious facet. 

“You’d think after all these years he’d have expected that”, Roman said offhandedly and Patton nodded absentmindedly. The pair walked to Roman’s room, stopping by the door and finally remembering their hands were clasped together. They let go quickly, blushing heavily. Roman rubbed the back of his head and looked down the hallway while Patton’s eyes strayed to his feet. 

“Sorry if I upset you”, Patton muttered and Roman looked back at the other facet. He couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for him. The poor guy didn’t know anything about werewolves and now he had Roman as his…well, now they were bonded together, connected. And Patton didn’t even get a choice. Logan didn’t either, but Roman was pretty sure the logical facet would have chosen Virgil anyway, so there were no problems there. 

“It’s alright. I’m not mad or anything, just a little…tense, I guess”, Roman said, scratching his head harder and letting the other stray to his door handle. 

“Uh, if you…if you want to talk or anything my door is always open”, Patton said before starting down the hallway. Roman almost called him back, almost. He couldn’t risk it though. He didn’t want Patton caught up in all this mess. These werewolf rules and laws and…argh, it was a headache. 

With a sigh, he opened his door and closed it, making his way to his bed. He slumped down and curled up in a ball on his bed, frowning as a smell reached his nose. It was...soothing. Like hot chocolate on a rainy day or hug from Patton after he’d cried his heart out. Comforting and close. He moved his hand around and felt something soft and light come in contact with it. He smiled as he pulled Patton’s cardigan closer to him. His instincts activated and he pulled it close to his chest as if it were the facet and not just a piece of clothing. His heart ached for it to be the real thing, but this would do, for now at least.


End file.
